This invention relates to the damping of vibrations in an electric choke having a winding for use with alternating currents.
Various measures are used for attenuating the sound vibrations which are produced in the operation of electric chokes. One of these measures for reducing the sound level is to vacuum-impregnate the choke assembly or the stack of laminations in a vacuum. According to another method, sheets for covering the choke are sprayed with noise-deadening compound. Finally, chokes used in vehicles have been mounted on the floor of the carriage by means of rubber-to-metal mounts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air or iron core choke in which a distinct reduction of the solid-borne, as well as the air-borne, sound generated by the choke over the known designs, is achieved.